Salamandastron Falls
by Squirrelbait
Summary: What happens when a Marlfox comes back and Slamandastron Gets taken over FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

From the diary of Brother Sain, historian and recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country.

_A lazy day for everyone it was, even troublesome dibbuns didn't have to do anything for punishment. Otters swam in the lake, dibbuns ran around being chased by the Brothers and Sisters who watched over them, Abbot Alexander sat with our Champion Tom watching the crazed seen of dibbuns being chased. Only one person was busy that day and that was Friar John who was bustling about in the kitchen, as always, preparing for the next meal. But little did anyone, this day know that the great mountain of fire, Salamandastron, was falling into the hands of a band of searats lead by Damuggon. That the Great Badger Radion the Mace was running with 10 score hare known as The Long Patrol, was heading towards their Redwall Abbey at the very moment._

-Brother Sain (Historian and Recorder of Redwall Abbey)

Chapter 1

Radion had walked down the mountainside of Salamandastron for a simple walk, and then became very worried of the ships he saw at sea off the coast. He, Radion the Mace, head of Long Patrol and a badger shouldn't have been afraid of a band of searats but he had known what bands of searats could do to Salamandastron, by ways of his ancestors. The ships could surely see his mountain, judging by the distance from shore they were at, and Radion prayed that a mountain was all that they knew.

As he started walking back up the mountain one of his hares, Colonel Chester who was a descendant of Basil Stag Hare. Chester was sprinting down the mountainside towards him, no doubt to tell him of the ships.

"Radion, sir my men and I have seen white sails in the distance. We think that they might be yet another band of searats," Chester said breathlessly.

"I have seen them and was coming up the mountain to, incase that they are searats, help out in anyway that I can to keep our lives a secret."

"Sir we have started seeing the younger hares to weapons and armour for you."

"Good. Now back up the mountain"

"Sir," Chester saluted and then went bounding back up the mountainside.

As Radion started back up the mountainside he shot one, last, worrying look towards the four white sails off in the distance. After he reached the top of the mountain he went into the lower levels of the mountains which were nothing but forges. As he reached his forge he picked up a hammer and heated a slab of steel until it was red hot and he started forging a broadsword. Not a normal broadsword a broadsword to rival the Sword of Martin the Warrior.

What a terrible day today is, thought Abbot Alexander as rain pounded against the windows of Redwall Abbey. Dibbuns were going crazy, must be giving the Sisters and Brothers a workout. But the thing that worried him most was that the first records of Redwall were missing only himself and Recorder, Brother Sain, knew about it.

Suddenly hearing a dibbuns voice shout, "Farvver h'Abbot" he looked up and saw Monty the molebabe running towards him with the rest of the dibbuns and Sister Granger behind them.

He bent down and asked, "Monty what is it?"

Monty got up on to his toes and told the Abbot what it was. "My lickle friends and oi have had a idea. We should 'ave a feast tonight"

"Why not?" said Alexander as he rose up, "Sister Granger go to everyone and tell them to start their preparations for a feast! As for the young dibbuns you shall go help Friar John in the kitchens tell him that I will be there in a few minutes."

As Sister Granger hurried off and the dibbuns ran to the kitchens the Abbot walked over to the Tapestry of Martin the Warrior to where their champion was standing and he asked, "Tom, will you help me in the kitchens with the dibbuns and Friar John?" he said it fully expecting a mere nod. But instead Tom said, "Yes, Father Abbot"

Abbot Alexander was taken aback at Tom speaking everyone knew that he didn't speak much if ever because he had been in The Great Mossflower War and ever since then had been protector of their beloved abbey. Since he was talking Father Abbot took advantage of it and had a nice long conversation on their way down to the kitchens. As they arrived Friar John was busier than usual and had a nice large fish cooking, scones in the oven, and had a deeper 'n' ever turnip 'n' tater 'n' mushroom pie and a large cake in the ovens. As they were preparing for a feast that night they had no idea of the looming threat that was approaching Salamandastron.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Damuggon started his voyage with high expectations of going to what, the Marlfoxes, called Mossflower. But half-way there his expectations were dampened some as they had fallen right into the middle of a storm and lost a ship carrying four score of vermin he had brought along. Damuggon himself was one of the last Marlfoxes. Yes, legend has it that after the first Marlfoxes came that they didn't exist anymore but in his homeland there was still a small amount, no more than a score. Almost to land a searat came towards him slowly, approaching with caution when he was close enough to be heard clearly he started speaking, "We've seen a mountain on the shore that might be a good place whore us to rest when we reach it. There are no signs of life that we can see."

"Good make sure every vermin on this ship is armed to the teeth and ready to make landfall."

"They are, sir"

"Except for you?"

"My effects are in my cabin, sir."

"Then get them. Before you go you show promise for command what is your name?"

"My name is Icarus sir."

"Go, Icarus, to the other ships. You have command of the five score that are on those ships I will take command of the 9 score on this ship"

"Sir," said Icarus as he walked off to his cabin. As he was walking he wondered why Damuggon had given him command of 100 vermin which was equal to five score. Damuggon had said he showed promise but to have command of five score immediately, did Damuggon trust him that much? He guessed so, but nevertheless having power would be enjoyable. As he arrived at his cabin he took a flask of grog and put on his sword and slipped his dagger into his belt. He jumped onto the bigger of the two ships he had command of and as soon as he was on it he was confronted by two snarling stoats who were spitting question after question out, "Who the hell are you? Why are you here?"

All that Icarus had to do was hand them the order and say "I'm your new colonel." And with that the entire ship stood at his attention as he yelled, "Arm yourself to the teeth prepare for landfall" They all raised their weapons a yelled. "I am going to the other ship and doing the same." And with that he was jumping to the other ship. When he landed he just handed the order to the nearest stoat instead of go through a fight again and the stoat yelled, "ARM YOURSELVES WE'S MAKIN LANDFALL SOON."

Back at Salamandastron Radion had just seen the ships make land and he hurried back inside bellowing, "Arm yourselves vermin are doming to our mountain to fight us!" And with that every hare in The Long Patrol was in armour and had some sort of weapon is his hand. Little did Radion know that he was forgetting the broadsword he had made the day just past.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Log-a-Log Montague was walking, seemingly lost, down the edge of a stream when he came upon a baby, well not a baby more of the age of a dibbun, otter. When he changed his course to walk up to the otter, it scampered away from him. So he tried trying to do another approach by calling out to him, "Hello there young otter do you have a family? If not what do you call yourself?"

"I 'ave not fahmily and I call mahself Achilles the Strong," the young otter replied indignantly.

"Quite the name for such a young otter"

"I killed a whole bunches of rats earlier"

"Did you now? Good job Achilles the Strong! And since you seem to have no traveling companion would you like to come with me and my kin on the river?"

"The rats was hards to kill. Sure I'll come wiv you I 'ave no family"

"All right! My kin and I would love to have such a slayer of rats as you Achilles the Strong. Just follow me," said Montague as he walked in a northward direction with Achilles dogging his heels and telling him his life story and achievements in the past season. Then suddenly Log-a-Log Montague yelled, "Log-a-log-a-log-a-looooooooooog" and in a matter of minutes a log boat was pulling up the river towards them. As it cam to a stop one of the shrews said, "If it isn't the Log-a-log himself and his young otter companion whose name I do not know."

"Mah name is Achilles the Strong. I killed bunches of rats earlier."

"Did you now? Good job you've been helping me out here have you?"

"Lookit his left upper arm, doesn't that remind you of another otter that Redwall took in?"

"Yes, Taggerung…… do you think that he's the one?"

"Yes. Well let me and the young 'un on board," said Montague as he clambered onto the ship, "take me to Loamhedge"

"Yessir."

In the kitchens of Redwall Abbey the dibbuns had been helping out Friar John by carrying the food once it was ready and as soon as all of the food had been set out Friar John and Abbot Alexander realized something! They had no drinks.

"Angelina, Julian, and all of the dibbuns fetch me some October Ale, Strawberry Fizz, and Elderberry Wine one keg of each."

After that had been said the dibbuns started running down the stairs into the cellars with Angelina and Julian right behind them. When they arrived the cellar hog, Vercetti, was looking at them and said, "What do you want?"

"Haven't you heard that there's a feast tonight?"

"No…… you need the usual right? Strawberry Fizz, October Ale, and Elderberry Wine?"

"Right"

As they were rolling them up to the hall Angelina had stopped near the Tapestry of Martin and Julian stopped right behind her. The he heard what she was saying over and over,

"In a city once made of stones

In a small pile made of bones

Look in it and you will find

The key piece to Damuggon's mind"

"What the……" said Julian in disbelief.

"It was a message from Martin. Let's not discuss it." And with those words they rolled the kegs to the hall and near the end of the feast told Father Abbot what had been going on and before the end he stood up and said, "Let everybeast besides dibbuns and older beasts stay in the Cavern Hole after our feast"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The battlecry of the Long Patrol was ringing as vermin swarmed up the mountain to fight them, "EULAAAAAAAAAALIAAAAAAAAAAAAA. BLOOD 'N' VENEGAAAAAR!"

Colonel Chester was running towards the 12 score vermin at the head of the force not fearing anything while fighting the army of vermin. The Long Patrol was fairing badly every searat, stoat, or weasel was taking out two for their lives while the hares were barely taking out one. Only Radion and Chester could survive more than 1 kill, they each had as much as 7 or 8 hares. As the battle raged on they heard to different voices yelling at the same time, "Stop you idiot vermin." With that no vermin fought as a Marlfox and Searat came walking towards them. The Marlfox stepped forward first.

"I am Damuggon I am the head of this army and a Marlfox. This is Colonel Icarus he is the other leader of this army."

"I am Badger Radion the Mace and Colonel Chester the other leader. I rule this mountain."

"We want this mountain or you die. I suggest you give the mountain to us"

"Never!" yelled Radion.

"Then you will fight. Hand me my ax!" said Damuggon calmly.

With his ax he lunged at Radion swinging at his legs. Radion backed up and brought his mace crashing into Damuggon's side. With Damuggon lying on the ground Radion fell back to get some air. When he fell back Damuggon seized the opportunity and got up and swung his ax into Radion's arm which was now flopping against his side not cut off but severely broken and bleeding profusely. Icarus laughed at Radion's arm and in response to that he saw a lance growing out of his chest. He fell to the ground senseless as Radion looked up.

"Take the mountain… just let me go in and fix my arm I willn't get anything."

"Okay, you can only take one person in and the rest will be held here."

"Then come one Colonel." As they walked in Radion murmured, "Get the stuff I have to go to my quarters." They walked in separate directions and when Radion arrived at his quarters he found what he was looking for a golden ring that was worn by Lord Brocktree himself. He walked back out bandaged his arm and walked out. Damuggon was waiting for him and let them go. They started running towards Redwall as the vermin went into their mountain. Salamandastron had fallen.

"Are you sure that this message is from Martin and not just a daydream?" asked the Abbot.

"I'm sure of it. I saw him saying it." Angelina said.

"Okay, so it's a riddle… that'll be okay. We've done plenty before." Alexander said sure of himself.

"I say we have a contest any baking goods to whoever wins it," said Jordan Churchmouse the Recorder of Redwall at the time.

"Good idea!" said Brother Sain.

As they set about trying to decode what the message meant, the dibbuns had secretly been listening and set about it themselves. By the time it was time for all of the older beasts to go to bed the dibbuns had figure most of it out and had it written in their weird script: in the city once made of stoneLoamhedge

in a small pile of bonesbones

search in it you will findsomewhere in the bone pile

the key to Damuggon's mind?

In the morning they found the Abbot and presented it to them.

"Farrver h'Abbot. We's been decoding the message!" they all yelled as they handed it to them. He read it and seemed appreciative and told them that they had figured it out and would win 3 platters of scones. When he showed it to all of the other beasts they seemed to think that it was pure lunacy but Abbot knew most of it was true. At the moment no one knew that Salamandastron had fallen and the long patrol was coming to Redwall Abbey.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

While the Abbey was sitting peacefully The Long Patrol was running out of food, fast. Luckily they had found one of the large rivers of Mossflower and wouldn't run out of water anytime soon. Then Radion felt like explaining his thought of what the fox was to his army who wasn't paying attention to the dialogue at the fight just the actual fighting.

"It was no regular fox that I was fighting at Salamandastron or my blow to his side would have crushed his ribs and killed him."

"Then what was he, a _Marlfox_?" said a newer member of his army with sarcasm dripping off of his voice.

"Yes, there is no other explanation for it."

"Right, there are none left," the hare stated and then under his breath, "I think the old badgers losing his mind."

"I heard that give me your name ungrateful little…"

"Carn, _sir_."

"Well then Carn I think you might have a reason to believe that losing Salamandastron to a fox that even, _you_, could have beaten is funny?"

"No, sir."

"Then why are you mocking my assumption?"

"Aren't you being a little harsh on him?" said a voice form seemingly nowhere.

"Who in the hell?" muttered Carn.

"I guess that no one knows who I am," said Log-a-log Montague as he came out of the bushes.

"Hello, Log-a-log." Radion said peacefully.

"Come to Loamhedge with me. Its barely 10 minutes walk from here."

"So we're extremely close to Redwall?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'll tell you when we get to Loamhedge."

"Okay."

As the walked towards Montague wondered why the whole of The Long Patrol was out in Mossflower away from Salamandastron. As soon as they arrived in Loamhedge they were greeted warmly by shrews, and Radion was immediately taken to Montague's quarters to talk about why they were all in Mossflower. Radion explained and Montague asked,

"Are you sure it was a Marlfox?"

"Yes."

"Then you want the Champion of Redwall GUOSIM forces and Redwall make-shift warriors?"

"Right."

"Then on to Redwall."

Chester tried to remember how long they had been gone from Salamandastron a week? A month? Not a year…. But how long had they been gone?

The next week after that they were at Redwall's gates with Radion knocking loudly and bellowing,

"'Tis The Long Patrol let us in!" With that the gates opened and all of Redwall was standing in the front of the gates letting them in.

"Pray tell us why you and your gluttonous…… er….. noble hares are here?" Alexander said with a hint of amusement in his voice and that arose quite a few chuckles from the crowd of hares, shrews, and abbeybeasts.

During the feast that night Radion explained everything about why they were not in Salamandastron at the moment. Almost everyone was stunned save Tom and Abbot Alexander. All anyone could say cam from Tom. "War Council. Tonight. Cavern Hole. GUOSIM, Abbot, me, Long Patrol, recorder, and Brother Sain."

In the cavern hole Montague spilt his plan for what he thought would work, "GUOSIM goes in Mossflower and everyone does a frontal assault to the Salamandastron and we come later in the assault."

"That wouldn't work at all," said Tom.

"Then I suppose you have a better plan."

"I was a tactician in The Great Mossflower War I know what I'm doing."

"Give us the bright idea then."

"Send me in a frontal assault with fourscore, send Chester through Mossflower with 2 score, and Radion takes 2 score by the mountains and GUOSIM goes through the sea."

"Good idea." Radion spoke out.

"Then that's what we'll do," said Montague.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

What a mountain, thought Damuggon, enough barracks for all of my vermin, my own quarters, and enough forges to make all the weapons I will I ever need. And then there was the broadsword he found on the forge in the deepest part of the mountain. Throughout the mountain every vermin was happy, if it was possible, and yet he wasn't he wouldn't rest until he had captured Redwall. So he found his newly appointed Colonel, Colonel Georonum, and told him to round every vermin up to march on Redwall. Colonel Georonum was a good commander, unlike the late Icarus, he had been blinded by greed of power and got himself killed by mocking Radion the Mace.

"Git ready to move!" yelled Damuggon walking through the mountain to get his troops ready.

"Get your asses up and arm yerselves!" yelled Georonum.

"Wut for!" yelled a drunken stoat at Damuggon.

"We're marchin on Redwall." Then Damuggon went to Georonum, "Take a note put this drunkard on the frontline."

"Sir," saluted Georonum.

After the ten score vermin were ready to move they left the mountain. Damuggon had the broadsword swinging at his side. Let them challenge this, thought Damuggon sure of himself.

GUOSIM were sailing southward when they saw the vermin marching out.

"Damn."

"What is it Montague?" asked a shrew.

"The vermin are marching out. Wake the Abbot."

"Yessir."

"Damn!" exclaimed Tom loudly.

"What?"

"Look south."

"ARM YERSELVES! The vermin are comin."

"Radion change of courses."

"Why?"

"Look to the east."

"Shit… tell them to charge."

"Yessir. ATTACK THOSE VERMIN!"

"What? The vermin are marching?"

"Yes.."

"Also whats the thing in your hand?"

"The key piece to Damuggon's mind."

"A stone?"

"It drives him insane to find it."

"Wow.. I never thought the riddle meant a pebble…"

"Me either… but I had some people check the pile of bones it said and they found this."

"Recorder Jake how'd you get in with us?"

"I came to make sure everything would be okay in this taking over…. I would need to record it anyway," said Jake with a slight smile.

"Oh….. don't get in the way."


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: really short chapter… lol… oh well… im finished.. I hope you all like it!**

Chapter 7

Damuggon was making fair time to Redwall when form all around them crys came of "EULAAALIAAAAAA. BLOOD 'N' VINEGAAAAAAAAR. REDWAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL. LOG A LOG A LOG A LOOOOOG!"

The vermin looked around confused before the entire army was engulfed in a wave of shrews, hares and a ferocious Badger and Squirrel. After gaping holes in both of the fighting lines appeared the beasts thought it nice for a battle between commanders.

"RADION THE MACE FIGHT ME," yelled Damuggon.

"I'm taking his place," said Tom peacefully walking towards him with his sword hidden and nothing else drawn.

"No weapon? Fool you aren't even worth my time." Damuggon lunged at him swinging the broadsword over his head. All Tom did was step to the side a slap his hand on his back.

"Come on you're a Marlfox and you cant even hit a squirrel." That just pissed Damuggon off even more as he started hacking for Tom's head. Tom tripped Dammugon and pulled Martin's Sword out of its sheath and put it to Damuggon's neck.

"Come on I pinned you that easily?" Damuggon twisted out of the pin and hit Toms arm.

"Oooh a hit Im hurt…" Damuggon mangled his left arm and yet Tom kept on taunting him. Then suddenly after Damuggon was about to deliver a blow Tom was on the ground and shot his sword up so to the onlookers it was as if a sword was growing out of his chest piercing his heart. When Damuggon hit the ground the vermin were surprised.

"Cut them down." Tom said with cruelty in his heart. When they were all lying on the ground guts strewn everywhere. Blood was pouring out of Tom's mangled arm like a river when someone noticed him standing there losing ounce after ounce of blodd with no effect. And finally he was bandaged and swept away to the Infirmaries of Redwall Abbey.

_**Epilogue**_

_From the diary of Brother Sain recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Counry_

_The night they arrived back there was a great feast. Everyone was happy during that feast I was named new recorder and bad enough I have an extremely dry sense of humor. Colonel Chester was left in charge of The Long Patrol as Radion was staying with us as an extended guest. GUOSIM is back at Mossflower and here we sit awaiting the next threat to Mossflower Country._

_Brother Sain-Recorder of Redwall Abbey in Mossflower Country_


End file.
